


Love is Never Smart

by Theangelshavefallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelshavefallen/pseuds/Theangelshavefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Never Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own none of these characters.

Cas stood out side the school. Anna was supposed to be here hours ago. 

“Hey man”

Cas looked up, an unfamiliar face stood before him. 

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Dean Winchester, I just moved here last week. Hey? Aren’t you in my chemistry class?”

“Yeah. What do you want.” Cas felt slightly nervous. He was a pretty small guy, and it looked like Dean could beat him up.

“I was just wondering if you need a ride, I mean it’s getting late and you look kind of lonely.”

“I’d love that, but I have to find my cousin first.”

“Okay, want me to help.”

“Sure, she’s doing baseball, but she should be out by now. My names Cas by the way. Cas Novak. 

Cas pulled out his phone and dialed Anna. 

“Hello, Anna?”

“Hey Cas, I’ll only be like ten minutes..”

“Actually, I found a ride home, I’ll see you there.”

“Kay”

“Okay Dean, we can go now.”

“Cool, where do you live?”

“291 Gabriel Street”

“Hey! That’s my complex! Cool!”

“Yeah, I live there with my mom.”

“Cool, want some music?”

“No thank you, you have a nice car by the way.”

Dean hung his head, “Thanks. Sometimes it seems like the only nice thing I have left.”

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s just my parents are divorced, I live with my dad and my brother ,lives with my mom, we move around too much, and I never stay anywhere long enough to meet anyone.”

“Well, you’ve met me. What does your dad do that requires you to move around so much?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. He said we’d probably be staying here ‘til I go to college. That’s two years Cas, longer than we’ve ever stayed anywhere.”

Cas looked up at Dean and noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. Dean looked sad. Not in his expression, but his eyes looked worn out and sad. 

“Well, we’re here.”

“Hey, you want to come in and meet my mom?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t you need to check in with your dad?”

“Na, he’s not going to be home for a few days. Left this morning.”

“Alright then.”

It turned out that Dean lived right across he hall from Cas. He unlocked the door and was greeted by a nice smell. 

“Mom?”

A tallish woman with mousy hair and bright eyes walked out of the dining room.

“Hey hon. Who’s this?”

“He’s my friend, his name’s Dean, he lives across the hall from us.”

“Okay, show him around. I’ll make you guys some snacks.”

“Your mom seems nice. Cas, that sounds like a nickname.”

“It is. “  
“What for?”

“Castiel.”

“Isn’t that the angel of Thursday?”

“Yeah”

“We have a lot of homework, you want to work on it?”

“Sure, you like school don’t you”

“Correction, I like learning I hate school it self. Well, the people in it mainly.”

“Why?”

“I’m bisexual, and that doesn’t sit well with them.”

“Why? I don’t see a problem with it.”

“Never heard that before.”

“Really?” Dean seemed shocked. 

Cas lowered his head; “I don’t really want to talk about this now.”

They did their homework, and the afternoon seemed to pass quickly. 

Dean jumped up, “Shit Cas, it’s five I gotta go. One of dad’s friends is coming by to collect something. I’ll see you tomorrow.” As rushed as he sounded, he also seemed quite disappointed. 

Cas smiled a little, “See you later Dean.”

The door closed behind him and Cas went out to see if dinner was ready.

“Do you like him?”

“What? Mom, no!”

“You sure, because it sure looks like it.”

“Mom!”

“Alright, fine. Dinner’s ready by the way.”

That night Cas went to bed, knowing he had told a lie. He really liked Dean, but Dean didn’t like him. Probably.

~•~

Cas wasn’t exactly popular, so the next ay at school the whispers felt normal. The morning seemed to go by in a blur, and soon enough, it was lunch. He didn’t sit in the cafeteria. Cas preferred the bleachers out back as they were nice and cool. Quiet too, he would work on his drawings there. He got there and pulled out his sketchbook. 

“Hey”

Cas jumped up, “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m the new kid, far from popular.”

“More popular than I am.”

“I think we’re about even”

Cas let out a little laugh and pulled out his lunch. “You want something?”

“Sure” Dean smiled a little. A warm friendly smile, not his usual cocky one. Cas liked this one much more. They just sat for a few minutes, until Dean broke the silence. 

“What are you drawing?”

“I’m practicing on drawing basic faces, we start figure drawing next week.”

“Why don’t you try to draw me?”

“Sure” Cas smirked a little, what Dean didn’t know was Cas had countless sketches of Dean in his desk drawer. He lifted his pencil to the paper and began to trace out Dean’s features.

Lunch seemed to be over all to quickly. Cas was just a little too happy he had chemistry next. He hoped Dean wouldn’t notice. He was pretty sure he did.

~•~ 

Cas had to admit it. He had not paid attention in chemistry. Since Dean was just a few rows ahead of him, he had a good view. The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. It seemed the end of the day seemed pretty quick. 

“Hey fag.”

“What the fuck do you want Uriel?”

“You found a boyfriend yet?”

“Leave me alone”

Uriel pushed him up against his locker before sauntering away. 

“Cas! Are you okay?” Cas felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah Dean I’m fine.” He flinched a little. He was not fine, but he didn’t want to come off as a wimp.

“Okay, but you seem pretty beat up.”

“Dean, I’m fine” He felt so crushed when he said that.

“Want to do our home work together?”

“Sure” Cas smiled pitifully, “My house?”

“Great! Come on!” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand.

“What’s the rush?”

Dean slowed down quick, “You know what it-it’s nothing” He was silent most of the car ride. Cas really thought nothing of this till about 4:30 that afternoon. 

“Dean?”

“Mm hmm?”

“You’ve been rather, well, quiet”

“Well um, Cas I wanted to um tell you something.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I-I, oh you know what never mind.”

“Okay, tell me later?”

“Maybe”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Dean let out a little laugh before he got up to go somewhere. He came back a few minutes later though, so Cas didn’t think much of it at all. 

“Hey Cas, It’s 6. My dad should be home in about half an hour, want to come meet him?”

“Sure, let me just tell my mom.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

Cas soon found his mom in the kitchen, “Hey can I go over to Dean’s, he wants me to meet his dad.”

“Sure hon. Be back before 8”¬¬¬

“Come on Cas!”

They step into the apartment across the hall from Cas’. The basic structure is the same, but the furniture seems more worn out, but in a comfortable way. 

“Shit Cas, I’m sorry about the state of the place. WE haven’t gotten new furniture in what, 10, 15 year?”

“I like it, seems cozy”

“Well, we have about a half hour, want to hang out in my room?”

“Sure”

When Cas stepped into Dean’s room, the whole thing just seemed to scream Dean. There was an old queen sized bed, a desk, and dozens of posters along the wall. There was also something that caught Cas’ eye. Just a little box. It had something scrawled on the top, which Cas thought resembled something along the lines of ‘Private Keep Out’ He didn’t bother to ask about it though. They waited for a while; Dean lay on the bad while Cas sat in his desk chair sketching. They’re silence was interrupted with door opening. 

“Hey dad”

“Hey Dean, who’s this?”

“His name’s Castiel, I met him at School a few days ago, and we’ve grown to be quite good friends”

“Okay, he seems nice. Do we have any food?”

“Yeah, there’s some stuff in the freezer”

“Cool”

“Hey Dean, It’s 7:30 I need to get home.”

“Okay see you tomorrow”

Cas walked very slowly across the hall, What the hell did Dean want to tell him. He sure as hell wasn’t the quiet type. He just hoped he would tell him soon.

“Hey mom”

“Hey hon”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure hon what about?”

“Dean? You like him don’t you.”

“Yes”

“Awww”

“Mom! Stop it! This is about something else”

“Well what then?”

“He’s been acting… strange”

“Huh?”

“He’s really shy, and he always gets quiet, oh and he wants to tell me something, but he won’t.”

His mom just chuckled “What?”

“Cas, I think Dean likes you”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Hey I’ll find out okay. You go to bed”

“Mom, two things, one, It’s 8 o’clock! Two, I don’t want you getting involved.”

“Just trust me okay”

“Fine, please don’t mess anything up.”

“I won’t”

~•~

The next morning Cas stumbled into the kitchen.

“Sketchbook.”

“What?”

“Your sketchbook. Gimme.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me okay?”

“Fine” Cas stumbled back into his room and grabbed his sketchbook. He gave it to his mom. She thumbed through it before looking back up at him.

“You got anymore?”

“What?”

“Loose sketches lying around.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Get them”

Cas reluctantly got up to go get them. He thought about leaving the ones of Dean behind, but this whole thing was also probably his mom’s plan.

“Here”

“Thanks, come on”

She walked back into his room and placed the drawings in places Dean would see. Smart.

“Alright, it’s Saturday, so you are going to go over and invite Dean over for lunch..”

She handed Cas the sketchbook and pushed him out the door.

“Ooof”

“Sorry Dean”

“It’s okay”

“Hey, my mom wanted to invite you for lunch, you want to come?”

“Sure. I was gonna go grab some pancakes. You had breakfast yet?”

“No..”

“Want some?”

“Okay”

Cas opened the door and told his mom where he was going. As soon as he was done, Dean grabbed his sleeve and started towards the car. They got to the diner in about half an hour and when they were there they enjoyed their pancakes in silence. Until Dean broke it.

“You do any sketches lately”

“Nothing important”

They had headed out late and it was around 10:30 when they got back in the car.

“Hey Dean, want to hang out at my house until lunch?”

“Sure”

Cas smiled the whole way back.

~•~

“My dad’s out of town again” Dean’s voice sounded sad. He hadn’t seen any of the drawings. Cas really hoped he would.

“Guys! Lunch!”

They seemed to eat their lunch in silence. For a little while at least.

“Hey Cas come here” Dean was standing by the door.

“Okay?” Cas hesitated for a bit before getting up and heading outside.

“You’ve been acting weird around me”

“Dean can I be honest with you?” Cas was shaking a little bit. No backing down now. 

“Sure”

“Ireallylikeyouandifyoudon’tfeelthesamethatisfineyoucanleaveandwecannevertalkagin” 

“Did- did you just say you like me?”

“Yes”

Dean’s face lit up. “That’s what I pulled you out here to tell you. Cas, I-I really like you” He pulled Cas into a hug and Cas didn’t hesitate for a moment.

“Let’s go back in, I think my mom I watching us.”

They headed back in and Cas’ mom had a bigger than usual smile on her face. 

“Mom, don’t”

“Hey Cas, want to go on a drive?”

“Sure, BYE MOM!”

The drove for a little just talking.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you see the pictures?”

“Yeah, I liked them”

“Thanks”

“We’re here!”

“Where are we?” They had arrived at the foot of the woods. 

“Come on” Dean opened his door, and pulled Cas up.

They walked along for a bit before they reached a little clearing.

“What’s this?”

“I just wanted to stay here. It’s nice and quiet”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, “Yeah, I like quiet” Then Dean bent down and did something Cas really wanted him to do, but had been too shy to ask. He bent down and kissed Cas. Nothing too much just a little one. They sat down and just held hands. Then voices rose up. It took only a couple seconds before they recognised them. Uriel and Balthazar. They got up and ran towards the car. If they were found they would be in a deep pile of shit at school on Monday. They got to their car and they spent no time driving away. 

“Got any other special places, you know, that don’t have homophobic bullies in them?”

“No, I only had one planned.”

“Hey isn’t there a little garden in the back of our complex?”

“Yeah, it’s small though”

“Dean, we don’t take up much space”

“Yeah, okay. You know, I would lean down and kiss you right now, but I’m driving.”

“Save it for the garden”

“Okay”

The ride seemed to take a while longer than usual, but Cas really didn’t mind. Dean was next to him, holding his hand.

~•~ 

After they had arrived home, Cas yelled to his mom to tell her he was home. 

“Ready?”

“Dean, it’s just a little walk”

The garden was quiet with a peaceful little hut off to the side and a gazebo in the middle. 

“How about over there?” Dean pointed over to the side hut.

“That looks nice”

They sat down and were quiet for about a minute.

“Cas, I really, really like you.”

“Me too Dean”

“Um… do you want to call this dating now?”

“I’d really like that.”

“Seal it with a kiss?”

“I think I can take that.” Dean’s face lit a little before leaning down and kissing Cas. This one lasted longer than the last. Dean took wrapped his hands around Cas and he followed suit. This was by far the best day ever. They were broke apart when Cas’ phone rang.

“Hey hon”

“Mom, I’m busy”

“Okay, I just wanted to say if you want to have Dean over for dinner that would be fine.”

“Okay, bye”

Cas hung up. He looked into Dean’s eyes. They were a deep blue-green, quite beautiful. 

“My mom wanted to invite you to dinner, you want to come?”

“What do you think?” He leaned down and gave Cas another kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dean chuckled, “You know this is going to work out really well.”

“Well come on. I think my mom is going to ask me a few questions”

“Huh?”

“She is completely aware we like each other. She is probably curious”

“Oh, okay”

This time it was Cas grabbing Dean’s hand. They got to the apartment and they walked into the apartment.

“Hey mom!”

“Hey hon!”

“Hi Ms. Novak!”

“Oh! Hello Dean”

She walked out of the kitchen and saw them holding hands. She just grinned and went back into the kitchen.

“Want to go to my room?”

“Sure”

They just sat in his room in complete silence. This wasn’t an awkward silence this was a I just love you so much but I have no idea what to say silence. The best kind.

They just sat holding hands until Cas’ mom called them together. They sat down to an empty table.

“Mom? Where’s the food?”

“No food until you guys tell me everything that happened today.”

Cas recapped the day in a very formal matter.

“So are you guys dating now or what?”

Both Dean and Cas looked down and blushed, “Yes”

“Awe. You guys are so cute!”

“Stop it!”

“Okay, but when are you guys going to tell Mr. Winchester?”

“I was thinking I could tell him when he comes back. He said Tuesday I think.”

“Okay. Dean do you have any siblings?”

“Yeah, I have a brother who lives with my mom. His name’s Sam.” Dean’s Voice faltered when he said this.

“Alright I’m done. Dean, you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah, Ms. Novak, that sounds great.” He shot a weak smile over at Cas before getting up and clearing his plate. He headed towards Cas’ room and Cas hurried after him. When he got there Dean was sitting on his bed, crying.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“It-it’s about Sam”

“Your brother? What about him”

“He doesn’t live with my mom. He died three years ago. Car crash.” Cas sat down beside him and held him. Dean recognized him and cried into his shoulder. Cas gave him little kisses on his head and squeezed him tighter.

“It’s going to be okay Dean, it’ll all be okay”

“Th-thank you s-so much Cas”

“You want anything? Water? A cracker?”

“More hugs and a kiss or two”

“I can manage that” They lay back on his bed, Cas just held on to Dean. It felt so strange, he had always thought of himself being the weaker one. After about half an hour of quiet sobbing Dean seemed to finally compose himself.

“Thank you Cas” He snuggled up against Cas once again and gave him a kiss.

“You’re welcome Dean, you should now I’ll always be there for you”

“I know” 

Dean leant over and gave Cas a kiss. This kiss was different though, a little rougher maybe, magical almost. He returned it in seconds. They fell back and held each other until they drifted off to sleep.

~•~

Cas woke up and jumped when he felt someone next to him. His memories came flowing back and he reached over and ran a hand through Dean’s short hair. 

“Mmm... Cas?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“It’s Saturday right?”

“Yeah”

“Good, lets go back to sleep.”

“Can we cuddle instead”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Cas propped his head on Dean’s chest. He smelled like an old log cabin. It was quite inviting. He was just about to fall asleep again when his mom opened his door. 

“You boys want some breakfast?”

“Yeah”

“Come on Dean”

“But… sleep”

“Food!”

“I’m up”

“Dean, are you feeling better?”

“So very much better”

“Great. You want to spend the day together again?”

“Of course Cas. There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

Cas chuckled and they headed out to the kitchen.

“You boys sleep well?”

“Yes Mrs. Novak”

“Good, anyone tell you how cute you two are together?”

“No, please refrain from it.”

They finished up pretty quick and headed outside.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Cas, I just moved here a week ago, I don’t know where much is. You pick something.”

“Okay, how about we go to the clearing in the woods again”

“Aren’t you afraid of running into those assholes again”

“No, I heard them say they were going to a big party Saturday night. Those things normally don’t clear out till 1 o’clock pm the next day.”

“So a morning trip it is”

“Yeah, we can get lunch after”

Dean kissed him on the nose and they headed out to the impala. The drive was quiet, besides the music.

“Cas, we’re here.”

“Nice”

They headed out to the clearing and sat down on the log there that had been worn into a bench like thing over the years. Cas sat there breathing in the cool air as Dean held his hand. He scotched a little closer and placed his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped an arm around hi back and they just sat there for a bit. That’s when things fell apart.

The trees rustled and Uriel and Balthazar jumped out. Dean and Cas jumped away from each other, but it was too late.

“Look, there’s a new faggot in town.”

“Awe… Fresh meat.”

They sat there in terror as more insults were lashed at them. 

“You fags are gonna get hell on Monday”

The second they left; Cas felt tears well up in his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Their lives were over, and it was his fault. Dean somehow knew what he was thinking. 

“Cas, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is”

Dean lent down and kissed him on the forehead, “No, it’s not” Cas just hung his head. 

“I think the’re gone now. Let’s find somewhere else just to be safe.”

“Where?”

“The roof of the complex”

“How do you get up there?”

“I’ll show you. Let’s go”

They wasted no time scurrying back to the car. The entire ride home, Cas could feel a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. When they got there he wasted no time showing Dean the way up to the flat area on the top of the complex.

“This was originally supposed to be a garden. It was never finished. That shed over there has some chairs”

They walked over there and pulled two out. The air was crisp and Cas pulled his old trench coat tighter around his frail frame.

“Cas”

“Y-yes Dean?”

“Whatever happens tomorrow, just remember, we are here for each other okay”

“Okay. I’m just afraid.” Dean reached over and grabbed his hand in both of his. 

“We’ll be okay”

Dean got up and went over to the edge of the railing. “Hey, you can see the garden and stuff from here!” Cas came over and grabbed his hand.

“Nothing could break me more than you can heal me. I love you Dean”

“I love you Cas.” Dean leaned down and gave Cas a long kiss, grabbed him tight and started to move over to the stairs. “Want to get lunch at my place?”

“Okay”

They headed down to Dean’s and Cas sat at the table. He noticed a small, framed picture. He recognized Dean and his father, but there were two other people in the picture. The woman must be Dean’s mom and the boy next to her, which must be Sam.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this your family?”

“Was.”

“I’m sorry Dean” He went up to him and hugged him tight.

“It’s okay, here’s your sandwich.”

“Thank you”

They finished their sandwiches and went to go sit on the couch. Their couch was old and worn out, but Cas liked it more this way. He cuddled up against Dean and soon fell asleep. 

A few hours later, he was awoken by Dean.

“How long have we been asleep?”

“Don’t know, it’s three though.”

“Okay, not too long then”

“Lets head back to my place.”

“Sure”

They stepped into Cas’ apartment and were greeted my his mom.

“Oh hello Dean! You can stay until about five. Cas and I have somewhere we need to go. Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s fine”

They headed back to Cas’ room and for about half an hour they just sat there. They were both thinking about the same dreaded thing. Monday. At four thirty Cas jumped up. 

“Hey, I need to get ready. Do you mind turning around? I know it’s silly but”

“It’s okay I don’t mind.”

Cas slipped on a new pair of pants and a fresh shirt. “You can look now”

“You look nice.”

“Thanks, I hate these things”

“What are they anyway?”

“This club thing my mom’s in. They have a dinner every Sunday.”

“That’s too bad”

“Shit! It’s four fifty! We have to go.”

“Awe, bye Cas” Dean leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll see you Monday”

“Bye, see you Monday” Cas gave him a half-hearted wave and dragged himself out to the door.

“Mom! How soon can we go?”

“Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Because, if we get done with all the talking quick, I can go outside and isolate myself faster.”

“Alright”

 

The party was extremely boring, and nothing really happened. Bad food too. He just sat in the car for most of it.

When he and his mom got back to their place, she sat him down at the kitchen table.

“What’s up with you and Dean?”

“Huh?”

“I snuck in and say you two last night. You were asleep with him. You guys are pretty serious about this then?”

“Yes. And please don’t sneak into my room in the middle of the night, you make it sound creepy”

“Alright. Just stay safe okay?”

“Yes, mom. I will.”

“Good night”

“Good night”

~•~

Cas woke up the next morning and didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to go to school. He got up and trudged into the kitchen. 

“Hey mom”

“Hey hon”

“I’m going to catch a ride with Dean”

“Okay”

He finished up his breakfast and headed out the door. Dean was waiting for him. They pulled into a long hug and walked down to the car. 

“Ready?”

“I don’t know.”

“Cas, remember yesterday?”

We will be there for each other. “Yes Dean, I remember.”

“Good”

They stepped out and went inside. It was still early, so they should be able to get through the halls without being confronted. They walked through the halls and got to their separate classes pretty fast, and were soon in the safe eyes of teachers. 

~•~

The morning seemed to pass quickly. Cas heard whispers, but he stayed away from Uriel and Balthazar. Assholes. Lunch soon arrived, and that was when the problems started. 

“Hey fag.”

“Where’s your boyfriend”

“Shut up.” Cas tried to hurry away, but not before Uriel had the chance to slam him up against the locker. His chest connected with the lock, as his shoulder was violently slammed against the cold metal. He got up and limped away, trying not to listen to the horrible comments being thrown at him. He headed back tot eh bleachers and when he was there he started to cry. He hated his life. 

“Cas, are you okay?” Cas didn’t want to break down now. He wiped the tears from his face.

“Yeah”

“Okay. Lunch is almost over, want to walk back together?”

“Thanks Dean” Dean pulled hi into a hug and his ribs hurt so much. But he had to stay strong. He grabbed Dean’s hand and they started to walk toward their class. Dean stopped at the doors and let go of Cas’ hand. It was safer that way.

“Hey fags”

“You guys are an abomination.”

It didn’t take them long to start running to class. Cas could feel the eyes on him. He managed to survive his next class. His next class after that was Chemistry. Thank god. The class seemed to pass much too fast. They got out and the second there were no teachers Uriel and Balthazar came up to them. Uriel grabbed Cas by the collar of his trench coat and threw him against the lockers. Balthazar grabbed Dean and punched him square in the nose. As soon as Cas got up, Uriel wasted no time punching Cas square in the ribs. He bent over and clutched himself tight. Uriel and Balthazar walked off laughing.

“Dean! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You?”

“I don’t know”

“Let’s get back to your place, I’ll check it out.”

“Thank you Dean”

“I’d do anything for you Cas”

“As would I”

They headed back to the Impala and Cas was sure Dean broke at least three speed limits. 

“Come on”

“Dean, my chest hurts”

“What did they do to you.”

“You saw”

“I know.”

They stumbled into Cas’ apartment, and were relieved when they saw Cas’ mom wasn’t home yet.

“Great, no explaining”

“Yeah, come here Cas”

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and saw the bruises forming.

“Cas? Did you get bullied before that last incident?”

“Yes”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to come off as a wimp”

“Let’s get some ice for both of us”

Dean came back with Ice packs and some bandages. He wrapped the gauze around Cas’ ribs and gave him the ice pack.

“Thank you Dean”

“You’re welcome Cas.”

Cas leant over and kissed Dean until a slamming door made them jump apart.

“Cas hon! You home?”

Cas slipped his shirt back on. “Yeah mom”

“Dean with you?”

“Yeah”

“Okay, how was your day?”

“What do you think?”

“Alright. I’ll be quiet”

Cas snuggled up against Dean, taking care as to not put too much pressure on his ribs. God, if only it wasn’t Monday. 

“Dean, I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

“Me neither Cas, me neither.”

Sigh, “Got a test tomorrow, can’t skip.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Dean, look at me. This is just going to get worse.”

“Cas, just tell someone”

“Dean, that’ll make them hate me more. “

“Yeah, but only for a little”

“Lets go out and have dinner”

“Okay”

Cas groaned as he got up. Dean rushed over and helped him, taking care not to place a hand on his ribs. They limped into the kitchen, and sat down but not before Cas’ mom noticed.

“What happened?!?”

“Bullies”

“I’m going to tell the school”

“Thank you”

“Dean, are you okay, your nose looks pretty bad”

“Nah, I’m fine”

“Alright”

Cas’ mom hurried over to the phone, and began to have a long heated discussion with someone. Dean held Cas’ hand tightly as they ate.

“Hey Dean, it’s 8:30, I have to go to bed soon.”

“No problem Cas”

~•~

That Friday, Dean, Cas, Uriel, and Balthazar were all called into the principles office during homeroom.

“You boy want to tell me what happened?”

Dean was the first to speak, “They called us fags and beat us up”

“And why did they do that?” This question was obviously directed towards Uriel and Balthazar, but when they didn’t answer Cas had to tell him. 

“We’re dating”

“Who? You and Dean?”

“Yes sir”

“Okay, you two can leave, I want to talk with Uriel and Balthazar here.”

“See Cas, I told you everything would be okay.”

“We still have to wait and see”

When lunch arrived, Dean and Cas hurried out to the bleachers very quickly. He was thankful they had brought their own lunch. 

“I heard they got two week suspension and two week detention after that.”

“Wow harsh”

“I don’t mind. Less for us to worry about”

“When do they leave?”

“Tomorrow”

“Let’s survive the rest of the day”

“Chemistry next!”

Just as Dean said this, a message was blared through the intercom. All students report to gym instead of your next period class. 

“Never mind”

“Ha, it’s okay Dean, not like we can’t sit next to each other.”

“Yeah” They got up and walked over to the gym. Cas hated the place. It smelled horrible and plus, he hated sports. The bleachers weren’t too crowded, but the took a place at the back anyways. Over about five minutes, the bleachers filled up and there were hushed whispers. Superintendant Knowles never called them into the gym unless it was something important. The superintendant stepped up to the podium.

“Hello everyone” The gym stared in silence “As you may have heard, we have had some problems with bulling lately.” Cas could feel eyes on him and Dean. They slumped down in their seats. “I want you to understand that is a very serious matter. People have gotten hurt. I want you to know, if this goes to far, the authorities can and will be called in.” Everyone just kind of sat there, “On a lighter note, you are being let out early today. You may go” 

Dean pulled Cas towards him. “You want to go back to your place, it’s Friday.”

“So?”

“Want to do something like last weekend?”

“Yeah, especially the night. Want to watch some movies?”

“That sounds good.” Dean leaned down and lightly kissed Cas on the lips. 

~•~

They drove home in silence, just listening to some music. Cas wasn’t sure what it was. Something Dean liked.

“Hey Cas, we’re here”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t notice”

Dean grabbed his hand and they walked into Cas’ apartment. His mom wasn’t home yet. Cas had called her and told her what happened though, so they should be fine.

“What do you want to watch first?”

“I don’t know, you choose something”

“How about Iron Man”

“Never heard of it”

“REALLY? Oh my god dude, we need to get you into some culture.”

“Hey! I know plenty about culture”

“Sure, 19th century culture”

“Fair enough”

Dean dragged Cas to his room and Cas got up to get popcorn. When he got back Dean was on his bed, with his computer in front of him. 

“Ready?”

“Sure. Here Dean” Cas handed him the popcorn.

“Thanks” Dean lent over and pressed play. 

About an hour later, Cas was very interested in the movie. Well, the special effects more. He also noticed Dean was mouthing the scenes, he probably knows them by heart. Cas just chucked and tried to get closer toward Dean. He soon had his arm wrapped around Dean’s stomach, as his head rested on his strong chest. The movie finished and Dean sat up a little, not enough to make Cas have to shift, but enough so he could be able to press play on Iron Man 2. “How’d you like it?”

“It was good. Nice effects”

“Oh Cas. Always looking for the nerdy side in things” Cas chuckled as he readjusted his head on Dean’s chest. It was a comforting place to be and he realised Dean smelled quite nice. He was just getting comfortable when Dean jolted up.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to see if my dad’s home”

“Didn’t he come home Tuesday?”

“No, he had something to do. He’s going to be pissed if I’m gone and he doesn’t know where I am.”

Cas jumped up and grabbed his jacket. “I’ll come too”

“Why?”

“Have you told him about us yet?”

“No”

“Alright I’ll help”

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled Cas along. They arrived at Dean’s and saw his dad was on the couch. “Hey Dean. Who’s that?”

“Cas”

“Oh yeah, your friend”

“Boyfriend” Dean’s voice sounded small when he said this.

“What?”

“Dad, he’s my boyfriend”

“Okay”

“You’re fine with it?”

“Sure why not? And not to be too girly here or anything, but you two make a cute couple.”

“Yeah, and Dad, can I stay at Cas’ tonight?”

“Sure, what do I care?”

“Good point”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked across the hall. Cas’ mom was home when they got there.

“Hey guys”

“Hey mom, can Dean stay here tonight?”

“Sure. Just be sure to get your homework done.”

“I will. Let’s go Dean, we have a movie to start” They walked back to his room and started to watch the movie. After a while, Cas readjusted himself to have his head resting on Dean’s chest once again. The movie ended and they went out to find Cas’ mom cooking dinner.

“Hey guys”

“Hey”

“You want some dinner. I’m making pasta”

“Thanks”

They ate dinner in silence and were done quick. Cas turned his head to look at Dean, “More movies?”

“More movies”

“Alright, just don’t stay up to late okay guys?”

“Alright mom”

Cas walked back to his room and picked out a movie. Dean came in a few minutes later with popcorn for them. “What did you choose?”

“I think Thor looks good”

“Okay”

“Not that I’ll be paying that much attention.”

Dean chuckled and sat down next to Cas. “I know” he pulled Cas into a comforting hug and they lay back as the movie played.

~•~

Cas woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his side. Dean was next to him, with his arm over him. He looked pretty deep in sleep so Cas got up a silently as he could and was about to get some breakfast when Dean stopped him.

“Cas, wait. Stay”

“Can’t say no to a sleepy voice, especially coming from you” Cas walked over to the bed and lay down next to Dean once again, “It’s still early anyways” He placed his head on Deans shoulder and just lay there smiling. They were shaken awake an hour later by his mother. 

“Wake up! It’s 10!” Okay, maybe three hours 

“Fine” They trudged out and got some breakfast, before heading out the door.

“Cas, where do you want to go?”

“Umm… lake?”

“There’s a lake?”

“Yes Dean, I’ll direct you” Can started towards the car as Dean followed him. It took them a good twenty minutes to get to the lake, and when they did, not a person was in sight. This didn’t stop Cas from going to his favourite spot. It was a little cave made of the twisting branches of trees that had intertwined over the years. He would come here whenever he was sad, or just wanted to get away. Now he was sharing it with someone. At first sight, the cave looked small, but it was quite spacious and over the years, Cas had made it a nice place. The floor had a small layer of pine needles on it, and there was a log bench and table of sorts on the far edge.

“Wow”

“Do you like it Dean?”

“This is awesome. It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, I’ve been coming here since I was about seven, so I’ve spent a lot of time in it”

Dean took Cas in his arms as they sat on the bench, “Well” Kiss “I think” Kiss “all that time was worth it” Dean planted another kiss on Cas’ lips and sat back, he had to crouch a little against the rounded edge of the cave. “I like this cave, it’s… quiet.”

“I can make it quieter”  
“Huh?” Cas leaned over and his lips crushed against Deans. This was a rougher kiss, but no less sweet. He could feel Dean’s chapped lips as he kissed him. “Oh, that kind of quiet” Cas nodded his head. There was some rustling outside, but they soon found it to be just a bird.

“Cas, I like quiet, can I have more?” Cas laughed as he leant over. They enveloped in another kiss when they heard voices. Cas jumped back from dean and pushed a large piece of bark in front of the entrance. 

“What was that for?”

“That was Uriel and his girlfriend Naomi. They will not get in trouble if thy beat us up hear.”

“Not even their parents?”

“No, Uriel’s parents, would see Uriel’s motives and support him in this, and Naomi, I am not sure.”

“Oh, why did you have that bark there though?’

“I like to hide here sometimes, I have gotten bullied before, and I have found it to be quite effective”

“You’re scared aren’t you?”

“I don’t understand what you mean by that?”

“Whenever you’re scared, you start talking like some English professor”

“I’m sorry, but yes I am quite frightened”

“It’s okay, I am too”

“Shhhh… Their getting closer” Their voices dropped to whispers as they listened to Uriel and Naomi’s muffled voices. They were getting louder, but they couldn’t quite tell what they were saying. They sat in silence for a while until Cas got up and went over to the peephole he had made a while back.

“Ugh”

Cas? What?”

“They’re kissing.”

“Well, we’re going to be stuck here for a while aren’t we?”

“If I know anything about Uriel, then yes”

“Ugh”

“Will you guys shut up?”

Dean jumped up around a foot in the air. A tall lanky boy with scruffy blonde hair jumped down in front of Cas. Cas just sighed “Dean, meet my cousin Luke”

“Lucifer?”

“Hey, how did you know that?”

“Well it seemed like all of you guys were named after angles, and turning Lucifer to Luke made sense.”

“Luke? How long have you been here?”

“I was sulking till you guys showed up”

“WHAT!”

“Don’t worry I don’t care what you two do as long as well… you know.”

“Shut up Luke.”

“Why are you and lover boy here spying on someone”

“That someone is Uriel and he attacked us of sorts. And his name is Dean”

“Uriel? You’re kidding me!”

“Yeah”

“I’ll help you and Dean here then.” 

“How?”

“Let me think!”

“Fine”

“GOT IT!”

“Shut up!” Cas was perched at the peephole, “They are wondering!”

“Cas, English teacher”

“Sorry”

“I don’t care, it’s kind of hot”

“GUYS!”

“Sorry Luke”

“Okay, I’m going to climb out the top, and distract them”

“How?”

“I’m having a party today. I’ll tell him it starts in an hour and give his some bullshit address. Oh yeah, you guys want to come?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah sure. This better work though.”

“Sheesh, I swear to Chuck”

“What?”

“Don’t ask”

“Okay”

Lucifer grabbed on to a branch and silently hoisted himself out the top. Cas heard footsteps and then a muffled voice, “Hey Uriel!” 

“Hey Luke”

“I got some alcohol and were having a party in a hour. Want to come?”

“Sure I guess.”

“Cool here’s the address” Cas heard the crumpling of paper and then the sound of Uriel leaving. Once they were gone, h removed the bark and he and Dean stretched out. 

“See, told you I could do it”

“I know. Is the party at your house?”

“Yeah, we can go over now. It starts in an hour and a half or so”

“Okay, you can come with us in Dean’s car”

“How’d he get here then”

Cas and Luke both turned to look at Dean ,“Walked”

“Okay, what the address?”

“43 Singer Street”

“That’s a long way to walk!”

“I know”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “He’s a little strange, but he’s nice. Nothing like Michael. He’ll probably be there though.” Lucifer butted in.

“Nope, he’s out of town”

“Good”

“Cas, your family is weird.” They reached the car and drove to Luke’s house in the embrace of very loud music. They reached it quickly for the amount of time it should’ve taken, and when the got there Dean seemed quite surprised. 

“Holy shit”

“Don’t worry that’s the normal reaction.” The house was large, with many rooms,a dn a little house in the back. He always liked it there, because he could watch the party and still be in his own little space. When they went in Dean stood and gaped. 

“Wow. This. is. A. Very. Big. House.”

“Yeah, I’ll show you where we will be.”

“We’re staying the night?”

“Is that a problem” Dean shook his head as he pulled him toward the small house at the bottom of the garden. Inside the rooms on the sides of the house consisted of; a bedroom with a double bed. In the corner through a small door, a small kitchen consisting of a stove and sink with limited counter space. And Cas’ favourite part was the small room in the entryway. It had a large couch with a TV in front of it. On the sides of the TV there was an endless collection of books and movies. The couch was large and comfortable and the house itself was small but cosy. 

“Cas, this is awesome. Your cousin must be a millionaire or something”

“I suspect he is, I do not know how though.”

“Let’s go help set up”

“That would be wise, Luke tend to get mad if his house isn’t perfect before the party. After the party he is usually too drunk to care.”

Dean chuckled and they headed up toward the house to help Lucifer. It was only about five minutes after they finished that the first round of guests showed up. Cas did not know many of them but he assumed they were Luke’s friends from college. The party got loud and obnoxious after about an hour, but Cas seemed to have lost Dean in the midst of the party. He soon confirmed Dean was not upstairs after a quiet scarring experience. He found Dean sulking by the door a few minutes later. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not that much of a party person.”

“Eh, me neither, want to go sit on the roof and watch the party, I find it quite hilarious from there.”

“Sounds fun” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and they headed up to the attic as fast as they could. They both found that some people had no dignity, or were too drunk to care about it. Dean sniggered and Cas flushed to a bright red. Cas pulled the skylight down and hoisted himself onto the primarily flat roof. The air outside was chill and the sounds of the party were muffled. Dean hummed something that Cas soon realised was quiet soothing. They watched the party and the hilariousness that ensued. 

“Hey look over there”

“What?”

“It’s Luke, he is about to go jump in the pool”

“So?”

“I think he is fully clothed, and the girl next to him is topless”

Dean looked at him, “I can’t make that out? Kind of gross though”

“It’s okay, I have good eyesight. And yes, very gross.”

“I’m bored”

“Me too”

“Can we go to that little house in the back, you know, the one you like?”

“Yeah, I just hope that no one is in there already”

“Didn’t you lock it?”

“Yeah, but last party a window was broken”

“Let’s go”

They made their way through the crowded party. It took them aabout five minutes, and when they got outside Cas took in a deep breath of fresh air. They got to the house and it seemed as though no one had discovered it yet. “Come on Dean” Cas pulled out the key and they stepped inside. They lay back on the couch, Cas with a book, and Dean sorting though movies he wanted to watch. “Just choose one Dean. I like cuddling with you while a movie is on.”

“Can’t we just cuddle?”

“Okay” Cas placed his book down and snuggled up against Dean. His chest would rise and fall in a comforting manner and Cas was about to falll asleep when there was a large crash. He jumped up to see what it was. Lucifer had broken an entire six pack of beer about two feet from the door. “Thank god”

“What”

“Luke just broke a six pack outside”

“Oh, good. Come back please”

“Sheesh, you are so needy, but in a good way you know”

“Thanks”

Cas walked back over and sat next to Dean once more. Instead of placing his head back on his chest, he kissed him. A rough but meaningful kiss. Cas hadn’t kissed anyone like this before. He broke away and Dean looked disappointed, “Dean, can we talk?”

“Uh oh”

“It’s nothing bad”

“Okay, what is it Cas?”

“You know you were my first kiss?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I just want to talk about some boundaries”

Dean let out a little huff, “Okay”

“No sex, of any kind. That’s it”

“Really, that’s it?”

“Yeah, it’s just I’m nervous about this kind of stuff”

“It’s fine Cas. I can help you with whatever you want.”

“Thank you” Cas leant over once again and they fell back into the kiss. IT started out like the one they had had just a few minutes earlier, when Dean gingerly licked his way into Cas’ mouth. He had never felt this way before. Completely perfect. Cas could hear the murmurs of the party in the backround, but by now they were tuned out. He and Dean kissed for about a full minute before they broke apart.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes, a lot”

“Good”

“Dean you know what we talked about just a minute ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Can… can you help me with something”

“Okay?”

“Can we sleep together tonight, but topless? I was talking to Luke and he said that it would be a good idea”

“Sure, anything for you Cas”

“Thank you Dean. Now maybe do you think we could return to what we were doing earlier?”

“Certainly” Dena leaned over and they went into a deep kiss once again. They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door, and Cas got up to check.

“Fuck, one of Lucifer’s drunk friends” He opened the door and shooed him away.

“Dean, I’m kind of tired, can we go to bed?”

“Okay” They went into the small bedroom and Dean pulled his shirt off while Cas unbuttoned his. Dean had a well, but not too muscled stomach and was lankier than he made himself out to be. Cas knew he was thin, and lanky, but not as well muscled as Dean. IT took him a few seconds to get unbuttoned, and when he finished Dean was already lying on top of the bed. He had been relaxed, but when he saw Cas, he froze. 

“Wow Cas”

“What”

“You… look really good”

“Huh?”

“That whole really cute messed up hair thing, and your beautiful blue eyes. Oh yeah, and you are completely hot”

“Boundaries Dean”

“Can I ruffle your hair”

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Fine” 

“Come here”

Cas fell back on to the bad and lay against Dean. Dean took him in hi strong arms. The feel of skin on skin was something new to Cas. He liked it a lot though. Dean ran his hands through his hair. Cas lifted his head to press his lips against Dean’s. He could taste him as their lips moved against each other. They broke apart for a few seconds and Dean smiled at Cas before diving back into the kiss. Cas’ hands moved up Dean’s back and he could fell his smooth skin and the ribs beneath. Dean noticed what he was doing and followed suit. His hands ran up Cas’ back and he noticed they were sitting up at this point. They broke apart and lay back. Cas pulled the covers up to his chest and lay back aginst Dean once more.

“I love you Dean”

“I love you too” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they fell back into sleep.

~•~

“RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINES!”

“LUCIFER!”

“Cas, what the hell is going on”

Cas rolled over to look at the clock, “It’s five in the morning!”

“Yeah so?”

“Leave us alone! Why are you even here? You should be clearing people out! Didn’t you see the state of the place last night”

Luke ducked his head out the door before turning around to look back at Cas, “Okay fine. You two will help me?” 

“Wake us up at seven-thirty”

“Fine” Luke stomped out the door with a huff.

“Dean”

“Yes?”

“I’m not tired any more”

“Me neither”

“Let’s go get some breakfast”

Dean murmered something in response before getting up and putting his shirt. He stumbled in to the kitchen and started to fry up some eggs while Cas made toast. 

“Hey Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“You told your mom where you were right?”

“Yeah, you tell your dad?”

“He’s not home, and when he is, he doesn’t care. Which is good because it means more time with you” Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ bare torso and pulled him in. “You should not be allowed to just wear jeans”

“What?”

“They are riding down your hips, and your hips are hot.”

“Dean”

“I know”

“Good, I’m going to go get dressed and well go home, I have some homework”

“Okay” Dean gave him a quick kiss and let him go.

~•~

Around half an hour later, Dean and Cas has said their goodbyes and on their way home. Once they were back at Cas’ they sat in his room and did their homework. It was over fast, and by that time is was about ten. 

“Guys! I’m back from the market! Have a good time last night?”

“Yeah!”

“Come here and tell me about it!”

“Moooom!”

“Fine. Did you get your homework done?”

“Yes mom, we are quite responsible you know”

“Alright, fine”

Cas turned to look at Dean, “I’m bored”

“Me too”

“Want to back to the lake?”

“Sure”

“I’ll get some food”

They got in the car and drove to the lake, but instead of parking Dean just sat there for a second and stared at something. “Dean what’s-“ Cas turned to look at what he was looking at, “oh” Uriel’s car was parked there, and he was sitting in it.

“You know, sometimes I wish I didn’t have such a memorable car”

“Yeah, just drive okay” Cas could feel the blood rushing to his head as they sped away. 

“Okay so where to now?”

“I want to go home, sit on the roof and sketch”

“Okay” They reached the apartment complex and sat on the roof. Cas sketched Dean. He had hard features, a nice jawbone and ruffled up hair. His dirty blond hair was roughly cut, and his eyes were a large range of colours. They just sat for a few hours before they went inside to have dinner. It was mildly boring, and Cas knew Dean couldn’t stay. His dad was coming home. 

“What time does he come home?”

“Eleven ish. I should be home by ten, just to be safe”

“Okay, it’s only six thirty, my room?”

“Sure”

They got into Cas’ room and Cas closed and locked the door behind them. He set the alarm for ten and then fell into a messy kiss with Dean. Their lips were pressed together at first but then Cas opened his mouth and plunged deeper into the kiss. They stumbled for a bit before falling back onto the bed. They sat up and Dean’s hands began feeling up the back of Cas’ shirt. Cas did the same and then felt his way up Dean’s shirt and felt his warm skin. Dean licked his way into Cas’ mouth and he let out a little moan. They finally embraced and fell back almost asleep, just seconds before Cas fell back into sleep, he wrapped his arm around him. “I love you”

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Cas sat up, he turned to look at the clock, it blinked ten p.m. “Dean, wake up”

Dean groaned and sat up, “I have to go home now don’t I?”

“Sorry”

“It’s okay”

Dean grabbed his coat and readjusted his shirt and headed out the door. Cas smirked and lay back on the bed and fell back to sleep.

~•~

“Wake up hon”

“Mom!”

“It’s time for school”

“Alright”

Cas jumped out of bed and put on a decent set of clothes. He got outside and noticed Dean was waiting by the car. Shit, I’m late. He ran down to the car only to notice Dean was crying. “Dean, what happened” He looked up and Cas noticed the bruises forming on him left cheek.

“It’s nothing” he tilted his tear streaked face toward the ground again and got in the car, “come on” Cas didn’t hesitate to get in the car but when he did he started to ask questions.

“Dean, what happened”

“Dad brought a friend home”

“So?”

“They got drunk and my dad started telling him about me and you”

“I repeat my self, so?”

“He’s extremely homophobic and he went bat shit crazy”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s fine”

“Dean, we’re here”

Dean pulled into the parking lot and they got out. They were still a little early, so they didn’t have much to worry about.

“I’ve got English”

“History”

The day seemed to pass quickly and Cas hadn’t seen Dean at all. It was soon the end of the day and then they were there. Uriel and Balthazar. 

“Hey fag” They didn’t even give him a chance to reply before socking him in the jaw. Cas did the only logical thing, punch them in the groin and sprint away. He arrived at the front of the school and sat and waited for a little bit.

“Hey!”

“Hey Dean”

“I was wondering if you need a ride”

“Yeah, thanks”

Cas got back in the car and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. Somehow, it felt like a new beginning.


End file.
